


you bit my wings (and ate them whole)

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Cloud Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Cloud is an Oblivious Idiot, Dark, Don't believe everything Cloud says, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Almost Character Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Nonbinary Character, Original Pokemon Region, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People Mistake Cloud For An Eldritch Being, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Journey, Self-Indulgent, Team as Family, Unreliable Narrator, Weird Plot Shit, Wilderness Survival, World Travel, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: They blinked up at the blue sky, and blinked once more. The fluffy clouds drifted through lazily and the forest shuddered in unison as the breeze passed through.This isn't their world. It's tooquiet.A being from another world somehow ended up in a world filled with these dangerous beasts Humans had called Pokemon.With the road to getting home being a bit of a far reach, they're going to have to do whatever it takes to survive this world that was much more complex than the rose tinted world they've known.
Relationships: Cloud (Original Character) & Granny (Original Character), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by glass animals - pools
> 
> this is a self-indulgent work that has a character of mine marveling over the world of Pokemon, but as i'm going for a bit more darker take on the Pokemon world, i chose a character who's more aware of this and won't be naive on how the world works.
> 
> more tags will be added soon enough and if any of them make you uneasy then please look after yourself and stop reading, i will try to put warnings but this story can be pretty brutal in some aspects.
> 
> anyways, if the warning tags do not deter you then by all means, i hope you enjoy this story of mine!

They blinked up at the blue sky, and blinked once more. The fluffy clouds drifted through lazily and the forest shuddered in unison as the breeze passed through.

This isn't their world. It's too **_quiet_**.

Where was the ever changing colors? Where was the beating earth and the singing wind? Where was the graceful laughter of the angels and the joyful screams of the demons? Where was the roaring flames of the Raging Wildfire and the whispering tides of the River of Tears?

_This isn't their world._

Slowly, they pushed their body up, blinking rapidly, hoping for their clothes to shift into a different hue or shade.

They did not. The rough pants and their gloves were the still same shade of black, not dark enough, not sharp enough like the black they were used to, not the black that seemed to shift and swirl and if you dared, could seemingly suck you in as if it were a blackhole. The grey sleeves of what they assumed to be a jacket didn't curl and drift like mist, touching the piece didn't make it darken not did it feel like dust.

They breathed in deeply, closing their eyes - _which seem to be only one pair, that's okay, they're used to one pair_ \- to rub their eyelids soothingly, the colors seemed too stiff, dead, it was frankly a little unnerving.

"You can do this." They whispered, grimacing when their voice was a little too high and there was no tail of an echo, they only had one voice.

**"You can do this."** They persisted, taking away their hands - _they certainly feel like hands, one pair as well_ \- to use them to stand up.

They could feel their bones shift and move, their muscles tensing and crontracting, but they were missing limbs, they were missing _three_ lovely limbs.

They silently grieve over their lost tail and wings, it seems they are no longer a being who could take to the skies, nor a being with a natural weapon.

_**"You can do this."**_ They seethed, taking in deep breaths, looking down to see their body. Oh, they looked like those Sommires.

A Human, is what those Sommires called themselves, still clinging to the world they had come from, a state of denial but they were the youngest in their world so they let them be.

They were _Human_ and in _another world_ where _Humans_ lived.

Oh, where did it all go wrong?

…

"Good-" They drawled, that's how the 'phrase' went right? That's how Sommires, well Humans - _they should start getting used to that_ \- used sarcasm, right? Though, something is a little off...

_"Greeaat,_ I can't remember." Hm, that seemed better. Though, that shouldn't be what they're worrying about, they've been sent or thrown into another world or universe, as a _Human_.

This was not in their job description! Their Chief Feather would tear off their wings!

Well, they don't have them either way now. That… That's not a happy thought…

"Okay, enough." They groaned, slapping their cheeks - _atleast, they hope it's cheeks, humans don't tend to have their skulls out like a few beings if they're remembering correctly_ \- to stop getting distracted, smiling at the slight sting of pain - _so this is how Humans feel pain!_ \- and started to genuinely focus.

"Stop putting your head into your name and put away your eyes, Cloud." They mumbled their mantra, something a So- Human told them once, it helped them immensely, though they never really understood how.

Something, about "head-in-the clouds" and "rose-tinted-glasses", maybe they could find those human book homes - _lie-bra-ries?_ \- or use a myth box - _com-pyoo-tur?? such peculiar names_ \- once they figured out what world they've fallen into.

Cloud was really really glad they soaked up a lot of human knowledge they were given whenever it was their turn to guide their merchants to the cities.

Taking a more detailed look around their surroundings rewarded them with a few helpful conclusions. The lush green - _a little too stale though it looked a little more alive_ \- scenery and groups of trees helped them deduce that they were in a forest.

Their ears strained, their senses seemed to be a little duller than they were used to but they'd make do with what they have. The action had given the wildlife a chance to be heard, there was chirping and murmuring words they couldn't understand.

"Oh my, I sure hope that's not the language of humans." They muttered softly, perking up at the telltale trickle of water, swerving around to see a river nearby.

There, right there, was a fish?

Well, it certainly looked a bit familiar, the medium sized animal(?) had orange scales and white fins.

"A...Magikarp?" Cloud guessed, walking forward, their long strides were much more shorter now, they had shrunken, hopefully it would only be a minor setback.

Their mind ran for a mile and then some before finding that, yes, the fish that was trying to swim against the current, was in fact, a Magikarp.

They were in a world with _Pokemon_.

Cloud chuckled softly, maybe this was why their world had loved and spoiled the Humans so much, their ability to create and imagine new worlds, it certainly made a lot more sense than them being able to look through worlds, they would have tried to reach them instead of merely trying to replicate them.

They were very glad one of the nicer merchants had let him play with their apparently old Gameboy - _and yet, it was still so complex_ \- and Pokemon Red while they traveled for many weeks.

They could do this, they _have_ to, in their world, they _**need**_ to be able to do this to survive.

Cloud had seen how dangerous a Human mind can be though, he's seen them fight for their lives and seen them fall to deeper depths than what most of the other beings could go.

Humans were a balance that was ever shifting and their mind was what had made them advance than most of them could ever comprehend.

They could not underestimate this world, this world that had Pokemon who lived and fought in the wild, they know how hard it is to survive with powerful competition.

They're going to need a partner, their species had always been eerily similar to the phrase of "birds of a feather flock together" and right now, Cloud was weak.

They did not know how to be Human, they were in a place familiar yet not and right in front of them was a being who could roughly be the same.

"Hey," They called out, carefully watching as the Magikarp's eyes seemed to focus onto them. Cloud smiled, careful in not showing their teeth, it would not do to make the Pokemon think they were a threat.

"Do you perhaps know where the nearest… town is?" At this, the Magikarp stopped completely, almost getting caught up by the current if it weren't for gloved hands keeping it still.

"Ah, did I surprise you? My apologies, I didn't mean to, I could go find someone else if I'm bothering you?" This was the most polite human this Magikarp had ever met, most just gave it a passing glance, maybe a scowl or even disgust.

That won't do! This human was nice, where were it's own manners? The Magikarp glubbed and tried to convey it's actions.

"Not at all! Not at all! It's no bother!" They seemed to blink at it's words, or well, flailing but the smile was a little easier than before so it was glad the message pulled through.

"I see, I'm glad, now do you perhaps know um… Miss..?" The Magikarp bobbed happily, "Miss Magikarp?"

The Magikarp stopped her flailing once more, eyes trailing on the river before bobbing once more, glubbing to turn around and swim with the current this time.

"I shall take you there for being so nice, human!" She proclaimed happily, even if the other didn't seem to understand precisely, the word came across and the human followed easily with a very relieved 'thank you'.

Unknown to the both of them, as Magikarp and now Human, Cloud walked or swam through the forest in companionable silence, they could only think of the same thing.

_'This day didn't end up so bad…'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, child, what are you doing here? Look how dirty you are! Come in, come in, what happened to you?" The boy blinked, tilting his head as he looked down on his dirtied clothes before scuffing his feet on the welcome mat and heading in.
> 
> A shy one, perhaps? Now that she'd gotten a look, the young lad didn't seem to be any of the boys she was used to seeing, not from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've made some minor edits on the last chapter to make it easier to know when a Pokemon is speaking.
> 
> Underlined is Pokespeak  
> Italicized is In the Mind

The town was starting to settle down, mothers calling their children to come home for dinner, the workers switching their shifts and the townsfolk getting ready for bed.

All except for one quaint house, the cabin was a bit nearer to the forest rather than the other houses just because the owner wanted it to be.

The owner, was the local granny, a respected woman despite her old age and everyone treasured her kindness, she was known as the one you should go to when one needed help.

So, when the sun was beginning to set and there was a knock on her door, the granny quickly answered on surprisingly nimble feet.

What greeted her was a young child – _maybe a boy from those pants and dirt on his jacket? She doesn't recall any lassies that liked to play in the forest near here_ – with white hair and rosy eyes. The boy had twigs in his dirtied locks, his cheeks red from the cold and that just wouldn't do.

"Oh, child, what are you doing here? Look how dirty you are! Come in, come in, what happened to you?" The boy blinked, tilting his head as he looked down on his dirtied clothes before scuffing his feet on the welcome mat and heading in.

A shy one, perhaps? Now that she'd gotten a look, the young lad didn't seem to be any of the boys she was used to seeing, not from here?

"I'm sorry for intruding, I'd gotten lost and I was told that I should go here if I needed help?" The child whispered, his head bowed but his eyes meeting hers without fear. There was something _odd_ about that gaze, something that didn't really sit right with her, something in those rose tinted eyes shouldn't belong in a child's.

"Of course, dear." She smiled softly, crouching down so the boy didn't have to look up, he shifted and his stance was a little more easy, a little more relaxed and she can see it now.

This child had seen things, perhaps a runaway? Oh, that wouldn't do at all.

"I won't ask how you got here, child, you do not need to worry." She spoke slowly, letting the other digest her words and held out her hand, her movements slow as she can see the way the young one warily watched it move.

She held her palm up and didn't let it get any closer, smiling all the while, "Would you like to stay here for a while? If not, I'm sure I can ask the nurses to let you sleep in the rooms usually saved for trainers?"

The white haired boy blinked up at her, his gaze switching from her face to her hand before his lips twitched up into a sheepish smile.

"Can… Can I stay here? I-i don't really trust doctors.." He laughed nervously, unaware of the warning bells ringing in the old lady's mind.

Oh, this lad…

"Of course, dearie, come along, I'll show you to a spare room." Slowly, she got up, rubbing her back to sooth some of the pain, she was getting old after all.

A smaller hand takes her wrinkly one and she clasped it loosely in case the boy wished to pull away before leading them into a hall.

"Thank you." She heard him whisper but she merely looked back and smiled a little more easily, "Not a problem, dear. If you wish to stay here for a while, call me Granny?"

"Okay, Granny, I'm Cloud." Rose tinted eyes twinkled quietly in the dark and the sight brought away all her pain, good, it's not too late to bring back that spark of life.

Once her new guest was cleaned up and tucked in, she went back to her own room, locking the door before humming softly.

"Aurora, my dear, what's the case?" She called in the dark, waiting patiently until she appeared.

The Gardevoir before her elegantly hummed herself, turning to the direction in where their guest lay.

_"Their emotions are controlled, their soul is young but jaded with something primal. They haven't lived a normal life, Mistress."_ Aurora whispered into her mind, her own emotions seeping through their bond, her Gardevoir had always had a soft heart just like her own, this information pained them.

"Is there anything else, my dear?" Her question made her starter pause, breathing in before closing her eyes and studied the young child once more.

_"Their mind… It's closed off, I can't seem to access their surface thoughts unlike other children, it could be a sign that their mind is keeping something unpleasant locked, I'd rather not force it, the child may have a nightmare."_

That… That really didn't bode well.

* * *

_"I don't get it." They stated while idly grooming their feathers, their hand running through and plucking the damaged ones._

_"What don't you get?" She asked, settling beside them, her arm settling easy on their shoulder._

_"Yeah, what are you going on about, Cloud?" He walked over, sipping on his morning beverage called coffee, sitting near them to nudge the feathers into a pile._

_"How do you know if someone is a warrior? How do you know when they are not?" They whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening, this could be very useful after all!_

_Their two companions merely chuckled, one of them patting their back lightly, a friendly gesture, it made them a little happy to be reminded that they were a friend._

_"Well, sometimes, something has a sign, you see. Show me your hand, bud." She said, taking their hand to trace old scars they had gotten when they were but a youngling._

_"You see these calluses? These scars? These tell me that you were proficient with a sword and a spear, those marks show how much you'd been training."_

_They couldn't help but look at their hands in a new light, twisting and turning to really see what they meant._

_"There are a lot of things that can tell you what a person can be, what they've been doing." He continued, his voice tired and husky and maybe they're starting to see what they mean._

_"Like those, bag..? Under your eyes? That means you haven't slept properly, yes?" Their friend barked a laugh, sloshing his coffee and nodding._

_"You're getting the hang of it! Know those signs, Cloud, and you'll be able to see how they can tell a story no matter how small it may be."_

_So they did. They learned about different kinds of signs, reading between the lines and taking it all in._

_On one night, there they lay, tracing over their scars one by one, remembering their stories to see what they had become._

_"What are ya doing, Cloud?" He whispered, looking over in quiet interest._

_"I wanted to know what kind of story I tell." They missed the way his gaze seemed to darken, his smile tugging up but it didn't meet his eyes._

_"It's a beautiful one."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yeah, you've survived this long, haven't you?"_

_"Mm, I guess it is beautiful thing to live despite it all." Unknowingly, their hands skim over the bandages around their —_

~~**_redredred_ ** ~~

~~**_there'snothingonlythevoid_ ** ~~

~~**_theworldwon'tletyoubleed_ ** ~~

~~**_donotworrymychild_ ** ~~

~~**_youwillliveyouwillliveyouwilllive_ ** ~~

~~**_bearthevoidfornow_ ** ~~

~~**_youwillnotbetaken_ ** ~~

~~**_notyetnotyetnotyet_ ** ~~

~~**_theydonotloveyou_ ** ~~

_~~**buttheworldlovesyouchild** ~~— neck._

_"Thank you," They smiled, their fangs a bit too sharp but their eyes were warm, they chuckled when he looked at them in confusion, "For teaching me how to read more stories."_

_He blinked before shaking his head, "You don't need to thank me, I'm just glad you're happy."_

* * *

Cloud blinked blearily, looking up at the ceiling in a daze, they had a dream, or more like a memory, that's the first time that's ever happened.

They'd heard of this, of how sometimes, Humans could still see things despite closing their eyes, it was surreal to experience it.

They'd never had dreams before.

Slowly, they pushed themselves up, their motions sluggish and jerky, there was something on their cheeks, a quick check with their hand gave a feeling of wetness.

"Why was I crying?" Cloud furrowed their brows, rubbing their cheeks to wipe it all away before getting up.

It didn't matter, right now, they needed a game plan. They know their acting wasn't the best so they'd tried to be honest in their need for help but careful not to expose anything that could damn them.

They knew they weren't normal. Not even by the standards of the flock. There was something about them that they didn't know but everyone did and maybe, they were a little bit sad to know it made the flock wary and their friends sad but—

That didn't matter, right now. They can't go home yet, maybe they never would. So, they're going to have to survive this world until the day that they could. It's fine.

One way or another, they'll come back.

The world had always loved all of it's children, it's love carved into the bones of their being, the world wasn't nice but they all know it was a greedy thing, it would let you go but it would always get you back in the end.

They had time. All they need to do is survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud is just a little bit homesick despite it all but as a child of that world, they can only do what they've been doing for as long as they've lived.
> 
> Survive, with what you have, with what you got.


End file.
